Kann es Liebe sein?
by herminchen001
Summary: Hermines letzes Schuljahr hat begonnen, doch anstatt sich zu freuen ist sie nur betrübt, dass es auch ein Abschied von einer ganz bestimmten Person sein könnte, oder vielleicht doch nicht? [HGSS], Lemon, Romanze.....
1. Kann es Liebe sein

Dies ist meine aller erste FF also bitte seid gnädig mit mir )

Alles gehört J.K.R. leider nix mir

Ist ursprünglich als One-shot gedacht, aber wer weiß. Vielleicht bau ich sie noch aus gg

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen

Euer Herminchen

" " sprechen

denken

Kann es wirklich Liebe sein?

Wieder ein neues Jahr hat nun in Hogwarts begonnen. Für Harry, Ron und Hermine bricht nun das letzte Schuljahr an, doch während Harry und Ron sich ausgelassen über das letzte Schuljahr freuen, hält sich die Begeisterung für eine Person in grenzen.

Hermine Granger, Schulsprecherin, Jahrgangsbeste und beste Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Jungen-der-lebt.

Es war an einem Freitag Nachmittag in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde für diese Woche. Wie auch anders zu erwarten, gab Snape ihnen an diesem Tag einen besonders schwierigen Zaubertrank auf, doch Hermine schien heute nicht wie gewohnt bei der Sache zu sein.

So zerhackte sie heute das Distelkraut, anstatt es zu mahlen und beinahe hätte sie sogar vergessen das Drachenblut nach genau drei Minuten Siedezeit ihrem Trank hinzuzugeben. Keiner schien etwas zu merken, doch einer Person war ihre Unachtsamkeit sofort aufgefallen.

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertrankmeister und Schülerhasser schlechthin hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und starte sie mit seinen durchdringlichen schwarzen Augen an.

„Miss Granger. Wenn sie vielleicht die Freundlichkeit hätten in meinem Unterricht aufzupassen, dann wüssten Sie auch, dass man Distelkraut mahlt, anstatt es wie Sie in kleine Stückchen zu zerschneiden ", erklang die unheilvolle Stimme des gefürchtetsten Lehrers ganz Hogwarts

„Fünf punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Unachtsamkeit und Nachsitzen heute Abend um Punkt neun bei mir"

Hermine, die erst jetzt wirklich registrierte, wer da mit ihr gesprochen hatte, zuckte unter seiner barschen Stimme zusammen. „Ja, Sir" waren die einzigen Worte die Hermine hervorbrachte.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hermine, begab er sich dann wieder hinter sein Pult. Seine wachsamen Augen huschten aufmerksam durch den Kerker und blieben dabei auffällig oft an einer bestimmten Schülerin hängen.

Hermine

Eben genannte hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und arbeitete nun fieberhaft daran, ihren Trank doch noch in etwas brauchbares verwandeln zu können.

Was ist nur mit mir los? Das geht nun schon seit Wochen so dachte sie bei sich, während sie ihren Trank umrührte und zwei getrocknete Schrumpelfeigen in den Kessel warf.

Egal was ich tu, immer sehe ich nur IHN. Wie er mit seinen langen geschmeidigen Händen die Flubberwürmer zerschneidet. Wie er langsam und bedacht seinen Kessel umrührt. Wie er mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen fixiert, wenn ich wieder einmal eine meiner vielen Fragen an ihn richte. Wie konnte das bloß geschehen? Ich Hermine Jane Granger habe es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht, mich in den meist gehassten Lehrer ganz Hogwarts zu verknallen Ja, es gab nun keinen Zweifel mehr für Hermine. Sie hatte sich in Severus Snape verliebt. Wie es dazu kommen konnte, wusste sie einfach nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass es so war und sie wusste auch, dass keiner sie verstehen würde.

Verbittert über diese Tatsache, hatte sie nun schon die ganzen letzten Wochen darüber nachgedacht wie sie damit am besten umgehen sollte. Denn es war für sie ja klar wie Kloßbrühe, dass es niemals eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen geben konnte. Sie war nun einmal seine Schülerin und er nun mal ihr Lehrer

Ein leises trauriges Seufzen entrang ihren Lippen, jedoch war es gerade noch laut genug um die Aufmerksamkeit eines bestimmten Zauberers auf sich zu richten.

Snape musterte sie kurz mit einem durchdringenden Blick und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder den Aufsätzen auf seinem Tisch, doch wie es schien, wollte es ihm nicht so recht gelingen sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Andauernd schweiften seine Gedanken zu einer ganz besonderen Gryffindor hin und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum sie ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn ging. Schon seit letztem Schuljahr hatte er dieses komische Gefühl, wenn Hermine in seiner Nähe war. War es möglich? Hatte sie es geschafft, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte? Hatte Sie sein Herz zum schmelzen bringen können?

Wieso ist mir nicht früher aufgefallen, wie wunderschön sie doch in Wirklichkeit ist? fragte Severus sich und wieder glitten seine Blicke über Hermines Körper.

Sie, mit ihren langen braunen buschigem Haar, ihren wunderschönen rehbraunen Augen und ihrem wunderschönen Mund, welcher gerade zum küssen einlädt. Wie wäre es wohl diesen Mund zu erobern. Würde sie davor zurückschrecken? Oder würde sie es wohlmöglich sogar genießen?

Bei diesen Gedanken wurde es Severus auf einmal ganz eng in seiner Hose. Er dankte Gott dafür, dass er so weite Roben trug, denn ansonsten hätten die Schüler etwas zu sehen bekommen, das seinen Ruf als nicht gerade gerecht worden wäre.

Um sich aus dieser brennslichen Situation zu befreien, entließ er die Klasse heute früher als üblich, aber nicht ohne ihnen noch eine gehörige Portion Hausaufgaben aufzugeben. Was sein muss, muss sein. Typisch Slytherin.

„Als Hausaufgabe verlange ich von Ihnen einen genauen Bericht über den heutigen Trank und seine Wirkungsweise nach der Beigabe von Nieswurzsirup. Mindestens zwei Zoll Pergament". Mit diesen Worten entließ Snape die Klasse, die gerade ihre letzte Stunde des Tages hinter sich gebracht hatte und nun so schnell wie möglich ihre Sachen in die Kessel warfen und aus dem Kerker eilten.

Doch eine Person saß immer noch auf ihren Platz. Hermine.

„Hermine, kommst du?" fragte Harry und sah sie mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick. Hermine die schon wieder ganz in Gedanken verunken war hatte das Ende der Stunde noch nicht wirklich realisiert. Zu sehr war sie nun überrascht das Harry sie gerade ansprach. „W..Wie? Oh.. ist es schon Zeit?".

Harry, der sich schon seit längeren Sorgen machte zog nun Stirn runzelnd eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ehm...Mine bist du sicher dass es dir gut geht?" „MHH? Oh Jaja es geht mir blendend. Ich komme schon" antwortete diese und mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihren Professor verließ sie mit Harry den Kerker.

Snape der sich ihres letzten Blickes bewusst war, konnte sich nun ein leichtes schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen.

So saß er noch einige Zeit an seinem Tisch und überlegte, wie er nur all die Jahre übersehen konnte, dass aus Hermine eine wunderschöne talentierte Hexe geworden war und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, dass er, gegen alle seine bisherigen Prinzipien, sich in sie verliebt hatte.

Severus, kann es sein, dass du auf deine alten Tage schon ein bisschen Sentimental geworden bist dachte er bei sich und seufzte.

oOo.oOo

Pünktlich um neun stand Hermine mit klopfendem Herzen vor Snapes Büro und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe.

Nun komm schon Hermine, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Du musstest schon mehr als einmal bei Snape nachsitzen. Dieses Mal wird auch nicht viel anders sein. Er wird dich wie immer ignorieren und dich die ekeligsten Arbeiten verrichten lassen, so wie er es immer tut. Also warum machst du dir falsche Hoffnungen in etwas, was nie geschehen kann. Wie sehr sie sich doch täuschen konnte, wusste sie bis dahin noch nicht.

Nun, da sie sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte, klopfte sie an.

„Herein" ertönte die seidige Stimme Snapes, bei derer Hermines Knie auf einmal drohten nachzugeben

„Professor, ich bin hier" sagte sie zaghaft in seine Richtung. „Miss Granger, es war unnötig mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie hier sind. Sie stehen ja direkt vor meiner Nase" antwortete Snape mit einem leichten Lächeln". Sie werden mir heute Abend helfen einen neuen Kessel Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, da Albus mich informiert hat, dass Professor Lupins Bestände sich langsam dem Ende zuneigen."

„Wie bitte? Was sagten Sie da Professor? Ich soll Ihnen beim brauen assistieren". Hermine war ob dieser Neuigkeit doch ziemlich sprachlos. Hatte sie ja mit einer viel schlimmeren Aufgabe gerechnet, aber mit dem hier gewiss nicht.

„Nun ja, So könnte man es auch nennen. Miss Granger ich bin mir durchaus ihres Talentes bezüglich der Zaubertrankbauerei bewusst, auch wenn ihnen heute ein Fehler in der Zubereitung unterlaufen ist. Und anstatt ihre und meine Zeit mit Sinnlosen Strafarbeiten zu verschwenden, können sie mir behilflich sein diesen schwierigen Trank herzustellen. Nun was sagen sie dazu?"

„Natürlich Professor Snape. Ich bin bereit dafür" antwortete Hermine die aufgrund seines aufrichtigen Lobes einen zarten rosa ton angenommen hat.

Ein Kompliment von Severus Snape war genauso selten wie die Annahme, dass es im Sommer schneien könnte.

Snape musterte sie genau und ein leichtes schmunzeln legte sich um seine Mundwinkel. Sie sieht so süß aus, wenn sie so errötet dachte er bei sich.

Hermine die seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, errötete darauf hin nur noch mehr. Mhhh, wenn er mich so ansieht läuft mir glatt eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinab. Ob er es auch spürt? Ach, Hermine sei nicht albern. Natürlich fühlt er nichts. ermahnte sie sich streng. Dennoch hatte sie noch immer einen Funken Hoffnung in sich., dass es doch anders sein könnte.

„Nun gut Miss Granger, da es höchstwahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht benötigen wird um diesen Trank herzustellen, halte ich es für angebracht dass sie mich ausnahmsweise bei meinem Vornamen ansprechen" unterbrach Snape ihre Gedanken mit einem nun offensichtlichem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er sieht wirklich gut aus, wenn er mal lächelt dachte sie.

„Sehr gerne, Severus" sagte Hermine mit einem lächeln und zum ersten mal an diesem Abend blickte sie ihm geradewegs in seine Augen.

Severus stockte der Atem bei ihrem Anblick. Es war lange her, dass er in solche Augen gesehen hatte. Augen die offensichtliche Verlangen und Zuneigung ausstrahlten.

Mit einem Schlag war alles für Severus Snape nur noch zweitrangig. Er wollte nur noch in diese zwei braunen Augen vor sich schauen. Seine Hände in ihren seidigen Haaren vergraben und ihre Lippen mit seinen erobern.

Alles andere schien nur noch unwichtig zu sein. Hermine hatte es nur mit ihrem Blick geschafft, Severus Herz zum hüpfen zu bringen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich 10 Jahre jünger.

Severus konnte einfach nicht mehr widerstehen. Fast wie in Zeitlupe hob er seine Hand und legte sie um Hermines Teile und zog sie zu sich heran. Er hörte nur noch einen verzückten Seufzer ihrerseits, als sich seine Lippen auf ihre legten. Merklich, entspannte sich Hermine in seinen Armen und erwiderte den Kuss mit all ihrer Liebe die sie für diesen Mann hegte, dass Severus fast schwindlig wurde. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer bot sie ihm die ganze süße ihres Mundes indem sie ihre Lippen ein wenig öffnete um so einer Zunge einlass zu gewähren.

Severus nahm dieses Angebot nur zu gerne an. Aufgrund des Luftmangels mussten sie sich dann doch von einander lösen.

„Ich liebe dich, Serverus" waren die ersten Worte die Hermine im Stande war zu sagen. So, jetzt war es endlich raus. Ein wenig unsicher, wie er reagieren würde sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Was sie dort sah erfüllte sie mit Freude.

Anstatt sie mürrisch oder gar zornig anzusehen, sah sie nur die gleiche tiefe Liebe in seinem Blick. „ Ich liebe dich auch Hermine" erwiderte Severus mit einem lächeln und küsste sie mit all seiner Leidenschaft die er in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte.

Doch Hermine schien das nicht mehr genug zu sein. Zu lange hatte sie nun schon darauf warten müssen. Sie unterbrach den Kuss und sah Severus ernst an.

„Severus, du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich mich schon danach gesehnt habe. Ich brauch dich. Ich will dich." Sie näherte sich verführerisch seinem Ohr und flüsterte. „Schlaf mit mir"

Mehr brauchte Severus nicht. Er eroberte ihren Mund und mit einem Schwung hob er sie hoch und trug sie durch eine Verbindungstür in sein angrenzendes Schlafgemach.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen legte er sie auf sein Bett und begann sie mit seiner freien hand zu streicheln, was ihr ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Severus andere Hand ruhte nun auf ihrer Brust und massierte ihren Nippel durch den rauen Stoff ihrer Schulrobe hindurch bis dieser sich hart aufrichtete.

Hermine wand sich ungeduldig unter ihm. So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Sie hatte nicht einmal geahnt, dass solche Gefühle überhaupt möglich waren.

Severus sah Hermine tief in die Augen und nach einem leichten Kopfnicken und einen Zauberspruch weniger, lagen beider nackt auf dem Bett.

Severus stockte der Atem, als er sie das erste mal sah. Sie war einfach perfekt. „Wunderschön", waren die einzigen Worte die er über die Lippen brachte. Selbst Hermine kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Egal was die Gerüchte in der Schule über Severus Körper sagen mochten. Dass er dürr und Skelett ähnlich wäre, doch nichts davon stimmte. Severus hatte einfach nur einen Traumkörper. Er war gut gebaut und muskulös, was bedeutete dass er sehr auf sein Äußeres acht gab.

Serverus Lippen küssten sich nun von Hermines Hals hinab Richtung Süden nicht jedoch ohne vorher ihre beiden Brüste mit seinen Küssen zu verwöhnen. Immer tiefer wanderte seine Zunge bis er schließlich an ihrem Lustzentrum angekommen war. Snape vergrub seinen Kopf in Hermines Schoß, was ihr einen kleinen Aufschrei entlockte. Gemächlich leckte er sie immer weiter bis sie glaubte Sterne zu sehen.

„Severus...bitte" flehte Hermine ihn an. Langsam schlängelte sich Severus an ihrem Körper hoch und küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, dass Hermine glaubte sie würde jeden Moment verbrennen.

Sie spürte wie Severus Bein ihre Schenkel spreizten und sie spürte seine harte, pochende Erregung an ihrem Eingang ruhen. Severus sah ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen um sicher zu sein, dass sie es genauso wollte, wie er. Mit einem lächeln und einem Kopfnicken ihrerseits, drang er behutsam in sie ein. Ein kurzer Schmerz, dann hatte er sich ganz in ihr vergraben.

Hermine glaubte fast verrückt zu werden. Es war einfach ein wahnsinnig tolles Gefühl so ausgefüllt zu werden.

Severus nahm jetzt einen langsamen, aber stetigen Rhythmus auf und mit jedem Stoß drang er noch ein stück tiefer in sie ein.

„Oh..Severus, ...bitte schneller...fester" stöhnte Hermine. Severus Stöße wurden schneller und er spürte wie sich sein Orgasmus aufzubauen drohte. Hermine erging es nicht anders. Ein Finger von Severus hatte den Weg zu ihrem Kitzler gefunden und massierte ihn nun in einem stetigen Rhythmus.

„SEVERUS" mit diesem Worten brach ein unglaublicher Orgasmus aus Hermine heraus und engte Severus so ein, dass er zwei, drei Stöße später mit deinem lauten „HERMINE" auf ihr zusammenbrach und sich in ihr ergoss. So blieben sie noch eine weile eng aneinander gekuschelt liegen und nach einem kurzen Spruch der sie beide säuberte, schliefen sie Arm in Arm ein.

„Hermine, ich liebe dich" war noch das leise flüstern von Severus zu vernehmen bevor er in einen glücklichen und zufriedenen Schlaf fiel.


	2. Der Morgen danach

Tja, hier ist nun mein zweites Kapitel!

So nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel

Nix mir, alles JKR

" " sprechen

denken

Der Morgen danach

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das große magische Fenster in Severus Schlafzimmer fielen. Zuerst wusste sie nicht so recht, wo sie sich befand. Doch die Erinnerungen vom letzten Abend überkamen sie auf einmal mit einem Schlag.

Sie hatte es tatsächlich getan. Sie hatte Severus ihre Liebe gestanden und zu ihrer Überraschung, war er nicht einmal wütend darüber gewesen. Nein, noch viel mehr als das. Er hatte ihr sogar seine Liebe zu ihr gestanden.

Als sie ihn so beobachtete, während er schlief, konnte sie sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Seine ach so grausamen Züge, die er immer während des Unterrichts zu Schau trug, waren mit einem Mal verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur ein vollkommen entspanntes Gesicht, welches ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete.

Hermine konnte einfach nicht die Augen von ihm abwenden. Sie konnte nun nicht mehr widerstehen. Sie richtete sich ein kleines Stückchen auf und bedeckte seine Lippen mit einem genießerischen Kuss.

Severus schien es zu gefallen, einmal auf so eine Art geweckt zu werden. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen, öffnete er seine Lippen und bot ihrer forschenden Zunge einlass.

Ihre Küsse wurden immer Leidenschaftlicher und Hermine spürte seine wachsende Erregung an ihrem Bauch ruhen.

„Guten Morgen mein Engel" sprach Severus mit einer Stimme, dass ihr das Atmen schwer wurde. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Mhh.." war das einzige, was Hermine im Moment zu sagen fähig war. Viel mehr war sie im Moment an ganz anderen Dingen interessiert, als an Konversation zu halten. Mit einem verführerischen Blick, drückte sie Severus bedachte seinen tollen Körper mit leichten Küssen.

„Mhh Hermine. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme... dass der gestrige Abend nach einer Wiederholung verlangt" keuchte Snape unter ihren Liebkosungen hervor.

Hermine bestätigte seine Frage mit einem Kuss, dass Severus hören und sehen verging. Ihre Küsse wanderten nun zu seinem Hals, weiter zu seinem starken Oberkörper. Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und saugte gemächlich an seinem Nippel. Severus konnte nichts anderes tun, als in diesem Moment die Augen zu schließen und ein lautes Stöhnen von sich zu geben.

Hermine schien es zu gefallen und so widmete sie sich auch seinem anderen Nippel. Immer tiefer wanderten ihre Küsse, das Severus unter ihr fast zu verbrennen schien.

Sein heißer Schaft ruhte auf seinem Bauch und wartete ungeduldig von Hermine in Besitz genommen zu werden. Keine Sekunde später spürte er ihre warme Zunge. Sie leckte einmal über den ganzen Schaft und siehe da, sein Teil konnte sogar noch an Umfang zulegen. Hermine nahm sein heißes Gerät in ihre zarte Hand und legte mit einem Ruck seine wunderschöne geschwungene Eichel frei.

Severus stöhnen wurde unter ihren Bewegungen immer lauter was Hermine als Zustimmung für ihr Tun ansah.

Das nächste was Severus spürte, waren ihre zarten Lippen die nun gemächlich an seinem Schaft lutschten. Mit einem Blick auf ihn gerichtet begann Hermine ihn nun richtig zu verwöhnen. Snape musste der Versuchung widerstehen, tief in ihren Mund hineinzustoßen.

„Gott, Hermine... du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn" keuchte Snape mit Begierde zwischen seinen Stöhnern hervor.

Mit einem Ruck zog er sie an sich und bedeckte ihren Mund mit erregten Küssen. Hermine lies es sich gefallen.

Snape positionierte sie direkt unter sich und mit einem Ruck versenkte er sich ein zweites Mal in ihrer feuchten, himmlischen Enge.

Nun war es an Hermine mit dem Stöhnen zu beginnen. Es war ein so tolles Gefühl, das ihr beinahe Schwindelig wurde.

„Leg deine Beine um meine Hüften" forderte Severus sie auf. „Dann kann ich mich noch tiefer in deinem wunderbarem, engen Loch vergraben". Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und legte ihre Beine um Severus Hüften.

Er hatte recht. Seine Stößen waren viel kraftvoller und tiefer und Hermine spürte wie sich ihr Orgasmus aufzubauen schien.

„Severus...mhh... ich kann nicht mehr... bitte...mach etwas... es..oh... tut so gut" stöhnte Hermine unter ihm hevor.

Severus intensivierte seinen Rhythmus und spürte seinen eigenen Orgasmus herannahen.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei kam Hermine unter ihm und Severus folgte ihr in diesen wunderbaren Rausch der Gefühle.

Nachdem ihre Leidenschaft ein wenig abgeklungen war erhob sich Severus von ihr und säuberte sie mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes.

Hermine sah ihm tief in die Augen und spürte eine vollkommene Zufriedenheit in ihrem Inneren.

Gewiss, sie war vor dieser Nacht noch Jungfrau gewesen. Aber sie hätte sich nie im Traum ausmalen können, das Sex so befriedigend und schön sein konnte. Alle ihre Freundinnen im Schlafsaal hatten ihre Jungfräulichkeit schon in der fünften Klasse verloren. Doch Hermine wollte es sich immer für eine ganz besondere Person aufheben. Denn Mann, den sie am meisten liebte und an den sie ihr Herz verloren hatte.

Nun, wenn man ihr damals gesagt hätte, dass Severus Snape dieser Mann sein würde, hätte sie diese Person schnurstracks ins St. Mungo einliefern lassen. Doch schon seit einiger Zeit sahen diese Dinge anders aus.

# Flashback #

Es geschah an einem warmen Mai Samstag. Harry und Ron hatten Hermine überredet, mit ihnen hinunter zum See zu gehen. Hermine wollte eigentlich noch ein wenig über Unsichtbarkeitszauber in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, gab sich jedoch nach kurzer Zeit unter den flehentlichen Blicken von Harry und Ron geschlagen.

„Ach komm schon Mine. Lernen kannst du später immer noch und außerdem ist es viel zu schönes Wetter als in der staubigen alten Bibliothek herum zu sitzen. Bitte, bitte, bitte. Eine runde Schwimmen hat noch niemanden geschadet" sagte Harry zu ihr und Ron stimmte ihm mit heftigen Kopfnicken zu. „Und außerdem haben wir gesehn, dass der olle Snape auch am See ist. Das wird bestimmt ein Spaß mal wieder so richtig zur Weißglut zu bringen" erwiderte der Rotschopf mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen als bisher.

Hermine konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, gab sich aber geschlagen, da die zwei sie sowieso den ganzen Tag nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würden, wenn sie jetzt nicht mit ihnen schwimmen ginge.

„Na fein, ich komme mit eine Runde schwimmen" sagte sie und ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal um ihren Bikini zu hohlen.

Keine zehn Minuten später tollten alle drei Freunde vergnügt im Wasser herum. Dass sie dabei von ihrem Zaubertranklehrer beobachtet wurden, bemerkten sie gar nicht. Severus saß nur ein Stück von ihnen entfernt und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut.

Mhh...endlich einmal kann ich mich von diesen nervigen Bälgern erholen. Der Tag war ja auch wirklich schrecklich gewesen. Elias Mc Tobey hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft seinen dritten Kessel zum schmelzen zu bringen. Wenn es so weitergeht, habe ich noch einen zweiten Neville Longbottom in der Klasse dachte Severus bei sich und seufzte. Wenn doch nur alle nur ansatzweise den Grips von Miss Granger hätten, wäre es ganz sicher eine Freude für jeden Tränkemeister, unterrichten zu dürfen gestand Severus sich ein und beobachtete weiterhin Hermine und ihre Freunde gerade ausgelassen im Wasser herum tollten und ab und zu untertauchten.

Snape versank immer weiter in seinen Gedanken über Hermine und nahm nicht mehr so wirklich wahr, was drüben im Wasser eigentlich geschah.

„HERMINE...HHERMINEEE" durchbrachen plötzlich panische Schreie die Luft und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue spähte er zu den Verursacher der Schreie hinüber. Harry und Ron standen im Wasser und suchten fieberhaft die Oberfläche nach Hermine ab. Doch sie war nirgends zu sehen. In diesem Augenblick erblickte Harry den Professor und rief in Panik nach diesem.

„Professor Snape, bitte helfen Sie uns... Hermine...Sie ist... sie ist nicht mehr aufgetaucht."

Noch ehe Harry ein Wort sagen konnte, war auch schon Snape an ihm vorbei gerannt und ins Wasser gesprungen. An der Stelle wo er Hermine vermutete tauchte er ab. Immer wieder musste er Aufgrund des Luftmangels auftauchen und schließlich fand er sie auch. Eine Venmosula Tentakula, eine gefährliche Wasserpflanze, hatte sich um Hermines Knöchel geschlungen und sie in die Tiefe gezogen. Snape befreite Hermines Knöchel und zog sie an die Wasseroberfläche. Schnell brachte er die bewusstlose Hermine ans Ufer und legte sie auf dem Boden ab.

Keiner konnte genau sagen, wie lange sie schon unter Wasser gewesen war, doch anscheinend war es viel zu lange gewesen, denn Hermines Lippen waren schon ganz blau und sie atmete auch nicht mehr.

Snape begann sofort mit der Reanimation. Immer wieder beugte er sich über sie und beatmete sie. Beatmen, dann wieder weiter mit der Herzmassage, dann wieder beatmen.

Harry und Ron standen neben Professor Snape und konnten nicht glauben, dass Hermine vielleicht tot sein könnte.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Miss Granger. Wache Sie auf. Ich bitte sie" hörte man Snapes leises Flehen, während er Hermine weiterhin reanimierte.

Dann endlich rührte sich Hermine und spukte einen großen Schwall Wasser aus. Sichtlich verwirrt starrte sie nur in ein paar nachtschwarzer Augen die sie besorgt musterten und trotz ihrer Erschöpftheit, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Geht es wieder, Miss Granger" hörte sie Snape fragen, der ob ihres Erwachens doch sichtlich erleichtert schien.

„Ja, danke Professor... es... geht schon wieder... ich danke Ihnen" sagte Hermine und das letzte was sie wahr nahm, bevor sie vor lauter Erschöpfung und Schock das Bewusstsein verlor, waren zwei starke Arme die sie hochhoben und sanft in den Krankenflügel trugen.

An diesen Tag hatte nicht nur Hermine ihr Herz verloren, nein, auch ihr besagter Lebensretter Severus Snape spürte, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte.

# Flashback ende #

Das alles hatte sich vor nicht mehr als 8 Wochen zugetragen und Hermines Gefühlswelt völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Doch nun war sie glücklich, wie seit Wochen nicht mehr zuvor.

Sie hatte ihm ihre Liebe gestanden und er hatte sie nicht zurückgewiesen. Nein, er hatte es akzeptiert und ihre Gefühle erwidert.

„Hermine, woran denkst du". Es waren Severus Worte die sie aus den Gedanken rissen.

„Mhh?... An nichts.. nur ...erinnerst du dich an den Tag, an dem ich beinahe ertrunken wäre?" „Ja, als ob es Gestern gewesen wäre" seufzte Snape und zog sie wieder zu sich in seine Arme. "Wieso?"

„Nun, mir ist nur jetzt klar geworden, wie lange ich eigentlich schon in dich verliebt bin" sagte sie und sah in er sah er in ihre wunderschönen Augen.

„Ist das wirklich wahr? ...Hermine, mir geht es genau wie dir. Jedoch wusste ich nicht, ob du auch diese Gefühle spürst wie ich.. Ich bin schließlich dein Lehrer und wenn Albus herausfindet, was wir heute Nacht getan haben, was ich heute Nacht getan habe, dann wird er mir sicher die Hölle heiß machen. Doch ich bereue nichts von allem. Ich bin sogar glücklich, dass du so fühlst wie ich. Und ich muss dich hiermit auch um Verzeihung bitten, für all die schrecklichen Dinge die ich dir immer während des Unterrichts angetan habe. Vielleicht wollte ich nur nicht wahr haben, dass es doch noch intelligente Schüler gibt wie dich. Ich weiß es rechtfertigt meine Gemeinheiten nicht, doch ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen" sagte Snape und blickte ihr nun leicht geknickt in die Augen.

Doch anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, küsse sie ihn leidenschaftlich.

„So schwer mir das jetzt fällt, Severus, doch ich muss jetzt leider gehen. Harry und Ron wollten mit mir heute nach Hogsmead gehen und ich habe es ihnen versprochen mitzugehen. Doch glaub mir, ich würde viel lieber hier bei dir bleiben, aber ich denke, dass sie dann nur noch misstrauisch werden."flüsterte Hermine und Snape entlies sie nur widerwillig aus seinen Griff.

„Du hast ja recht, Hermine. Ich liebe dich" hauchte Severus ihr ins Ohr worauf hin Hermine nur das gleiche erwiderte.

„Ich dich auch, Severus. Ich dich auch" sprach Hermine glücklich, zog sich nun ihre Schuluniform über und nach einem letzten Kuss für Severus, verlies sie seine Gemächer und machte sich auf den Rückweg in ihren Turm.

So lala. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen , denn wenn ja wisst ihr ja was ihr zu tun habt auf eine kleines Review-Knöpfchen schielen tu


End file.
